Erin Dixon
Erin's Info cell: 231-620-0941 Major: CSD, with a minor in English and a teacher certification Graduated December 2011 e-mail: dixoner3@msu.edu Project Manager for Hearing Impaired Consonants Grants Allocated and Hours 1. NIH: 10 hrs/wk Current Assignments High Priority: Low Priority Recently Completed Assignments CI Prosody: Data entry assignment (see email; EBC-NIH) Due 7/30/12 CI Prosody: Data entry assignment (see email; EBC-NIH) Due: 7-18-12Word-Initial: Label and extract VOT for the following ID2 NH MB&MIB files Due: 6-11-12 (EBC-NIH) *4446 3m *4528 3m *3939 12m *3990 pre #VOT practice assignment (due Friday, April 27th) #RaP Label: *NH 4555 15m MB/MIB *NH 4497 18m MB/MIB *NH 4137 Pre MB/MIB *NH 4599 3m MB/MIB *NH 4132 3m MB/MIB *NH 3535 6m MB/MIB *NH 4721 Pre/3m MB/MIB *NH 3647 Pre MB/MIB *NH 4888 Pre MB/MIBRaP labeling for ID2 NH 4489 6m MB/MIB RaP labeling for ID2 NH 4276 12m MB/MIB Variant classification re-check assignment (spreadsheet emailed) - high priority References assignment - find on volunteer time, aim for end of March. Email a list specifying those you could and couldn't find. RaP labeling for ID2 NH 4605 3m MB&MIB Giving out phonetic variant classifications for UURAF presentation UURAF poster design NIH2 RaP inter-rater re-check NIH2 RaP labeling of 1065 and 1050 10. RaP labeling for 4617 pre MB&MIB 11. Recheck HI CI phonetic variant where you were the minority 12. Matches update for Laura- Hearing Impaired HA and CI 13. Semester Reflection- Lab Write-Up 14. RaP labeling for ID2 NH 3500 3m MB & MIB 15. RaP labeling for ID1 CI-14 6m: MET&MIT RaP labeling CI ID1 3m MET/MIT completion tier addition on NIH2 inter-rater reliability file Checking VC Textgrids for more W-F contexts: ID2 NH 4668 3m/9m MISP & MET, NH 4478 3m/6m MISP & MET, NH 4446 3m/6m MISP & MET, NH 3408 3m/6m MISP & MET. Deadline: June 14 NIH2 Phase2 1065 and 1050 KID files - check disfluencies and add Completion tier - '''Due date: Friday, June 17' '''Updating VC Textgrids & finding W-F contexts: ID1 NH 941 3m & 6m (3rd) MET/MIT, ID1 NH 2617 3m & 6m MET/MIT, and ID1 NH 623 6m (3rd) MET/MIT '''Deadline: June 22' ''Variant Classification for NH 3139, 3111, and 4810 Due: July 6'' NIH2 Interrater Phase 1 and Phase 2 (due June 5th and 10th, respectively RaP labeling for ID1 CI-14 3m: MET&MIT RaP label ID2 NH 4778 6m MB/MIB Due: Aug. 8 RaP label ID2 NH 4778 9m MB&MIB Due: Aug. 15 RaP label ID2 NH 4797 3m MB&MIB Due: Aug. 20 ''Check VC Textgrids for more W-F consonants: ID2 NH 4779 3m MET/MISP & 6m MET/MISP '''Due: July 12'' ''E-mail Amanda about HA consonants. '' Variant classifications for ID1 NH 941, ID1 NH 2617, ID1 NH 1106, ID2 NH 4604, & ID2 NH 4489 '''Due: July 25 ID2 NH 4668 3m/9m, NH 4478 3m/6m, NH 4446 3m/6m, NH 4571 3m/9m MET/MISP variant classification Deadline: Wed, August 31 RaP labeling for ID2 NH 47800 3m MB&MIB Due: Aug. 31 RaP label ID2 NH 4810 6m MB&MIB '''Due: Sept. Pitch correction for ID2 NH 3715 6m MB&MIB and 3898 6m MB&MIB Due: 9-21-11 References assignment Deadline: June 14 ID2 NH 4005 3m MET/MISP & NH 4778, 4625, 4062 3m/6m MET/MISP variant classification Deadline: Sept. 12 Pitch correction for ID2 NH 3585 pre MB&MIB''' Due: Sept. 14''' ID2 NH 4778 3m/6m/9m MB/MIB/MICP variant classification Deadline: Sept. 16 Pitch correction for ID2 NH 3912 12m MB&MIB and 3939 12m MB&MIB Due: Sept. 15 Complete HA disagreement classifications Due: 9-26 CI re-checks DUE 10/5 Make disagreement spreadsheets for HI NH age matches Variant Classification Recheck (tokens in teal only) Deadline: Mon, Oct 31st '''(CMC) ID2 NH 4778 3m, 6m, 9m MB&MIB (EBC-NIH) '''Due: 11-1-11 ConTones for the following files (EBC-NIH) Due: 11-3-11 *ID2 NH 3933 3m MB&MIB *ID2 NH 4420 9m MB&MIB *ID2 NH 3585 pre MB&MIB #Update HA MASTER #WM categor #CI-Chron Age Match vowel analysis rechecks (tokens highlighted in pink only) - (NIH-CMC)ization: MB&MIB 3m files NH 4062 NH 4446 NH 4523 NH 4555 Due Wednesday, Dec. 7th #WM Classify MB&MIB NH 3408 3m, NH 3559 3m, NH 3715 6m, NH 3898 6m Due date: Tues, 12/13 #WM Classification of MB&MIB for NH 4497 9m NH 4528 3m NH 4533 3m NH 4546 pre -''' Due Thursday 12/15''' #WM Classification of MB&MIB for NH 4503 6m NH 4558 3m NH 4599 pre NH 4617 pre -''' Due Thursday 12/22''' #RaP label: ID2 HA 3551 3m/9m MB/MIB (NIH-Liz) #2. WM labeling for NH 3358 3m, 3500 3m, 3585 pre, 3912 12m (NIH- Jess) #1.RaP labeling for "Mom" files for 1072, 2003, and 1091 (NIH2-Jess) #VC textgrids for ID2 NH 4881 pre/3m MB/MIB/MET/MICP/MISP #VC textgrids for ID2 HA 4916 pre MET/MISP/MICP and ID2 CI 4678 pre MB/MIB/MICP/MET/MISP #Pitch correction for ID2 NH 4257 6m MB&MIB (NIH-EBC; due 1/17) #WM classification for:NH 4555 6m, 9mNH 4017 3m, 6mNH 4686 6m, 9m (Jess G- due 1/19) #Pitch correction for ID2 NH 3585 pre MIB and 4137 3m MIB (EBC-NIH) Due 1/23 #WM Disagreement tokens: NH 4446 6m, 9m and NH 4523 6m, 9m Due 1/25 #Make summary sheets for HI Consonant data by 1/27- with kappa values #RaP Label: CI 4675 Pre/3m MB/MIB (NIH-LW) #Methods document draft for HI consonants- due 2/1 #CI4678 6m MB/MIB (NIH-LW) Skill Sets *Formant Analysis *RaP Labeling -NIH and NIH2 *Phonetic Variant Classification *Reference Finding *VC TextGrid Creation *RaP TextGrid creation *Running Experiments *Pitch Correction *Consensus TextGrid creation Category:Recently Completed Assignments